


Tell Me What I Want...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Mob Boss Danny Williams & His Pet Detective [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cop Steve, M/M, Mob Boss Danny, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Torture, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, dub con, evil Danny (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Mob Boss Danny Williams captures HPD Detective Steve McGarrett, he quickly realizes normal methods of persuasion won't work on this hardened member of the force so uses...alternative means. Will Steve break? Can he withstand what Danny does to body?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Mob Boss Danny Williams & His Pet Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772140
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Tell Me What I Want...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter470](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/gifts).



> Okay, so again, this is all Hunter470's fault. But I love them for it! LOL We have such amazing conversations and the "what if Danny were evil" conversations yield so many fic and smut bunnies.

“Come on Detective, it doesn't have to be like this.” Mob Boss Danny 'Danno' Williams purred in the ear of his captive, “I don't like hurting you like this Steven, I'd much rather be your friend.”

Detective Steve McGarrett was strapped to what had to be a modified barber's chair. He was naked, semi-reclined, leg's spread and at the height where if Danny wasn't behind him he'd have been at the perfect height to be fucked by the head of the Williams Syndicate.

Steve wasn't sure how long he'd been strapped to this chair, it had to be hours, days possibly. Originally Danny's men had beat him, threatened to cut off body parts, rip out his nails or teeth. But Danny could tell, apparently, that Steve wasn't easily intimidated so he'd decided to try a different tactic, sexual torture. 

\- - - - -

Danny had sent his men way, adjusted the seat Steve was strapped to and then had proceeded to cut Steve's clothing away. He'd left, come back with a rather large case, opened it and pull out something that looked like a medieval torture device.

“Do you know what this is Steven?” Danny had asked him, prompting Steve to shake his head.

“Mmmm, it's a cock and ball restraint. It keeps your dick hard but won't let you orgasm.” Danny smirked, “but first, let's get you hard.”

Steve had tried to fight it but the way Danny sucked his cock, fingered his ass, his cock at gotten hard, almost painfully so. He'd never been that hard in his life he was pretty sure and the fact that Danny, a mob boss, an evil man, managed to do it? It really messed with Steve's mind. Danny stopped when Steve was close, almost too close and strapped the device to him. It was snug at the base of his cock and then there was something that tugged his balls down but not painfully so, to keep them from drawing up against his body and letting him cum.

He'd been thankful for it at first, cumming for Danno Williams was not something he wanted to do. But that was at first, Danny had let him calm down a little bit and then stood behind him, purring filthy things into his ear while he played with Steve's nipples.

“Just think about how good I could make you feel Steven, you felt how good my mouth and fingers were, and I didn't even finish you. I bet I could have...if you were a good boy and told me what I wanted to know.”

Steve had fought hard not to arch, not to moan as Danny teased him, his cock twitched, betraying how good what Danny was doing felt. Danny had laughed, it wasn't a kind laugh, it was a dark deeply evil laugh.

“You want it Steven, I can see it. Something's holding you back but that's okay. I can wait.”

Danny gave his nipples a good pinch, making Steve cry out against his will, “Fuck!”

“Only if you're a good boy.” Danny taunted him, moving back around to Steve's front.

Steve struggled, growled at him but the growl died in his throat when Danny pulled a vibrator out of his bag, it was one of those thin wands with a larger bulb on the end, perfect for gspot or prostate stimulation. He jerked on his bonds, begging Danny not to do this, watching him lube up tool. He clenched as Danny pressed it against his hole, chanting no repeatedly.

“Oh it's going to happen Detective, it'll just hurt less if you relax.” 

Steve refused so Danny wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking, Steve couldn't stop himself from shuddering, his hole relaxing automatically. He cried out as Danny pushed the vibrator into his ass and turned it on, seeking out his 'sweet spot' as the other man mocked him.

Steve's whole body jerked when Danny found and the man turned the vibe up as high as it would go, pressing firmly against Steve's prostate. Steve howled and thrashed as the pleasure pushed him quickly to the edge but right before he was about to tip over, or would have if not for the damned restraints anyway, Danny turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of his ass. 

Steve whined, fuck he'd been feeling so good. Why had he stopped. But then Danny reminded him.

“Come now Steven, tell me what I want to know.”

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Steve growled, “You've clearly got the toys for it.”

Danny laughed, “Oh I do, I do, but see I'd much rather fuck you when all this is over.”

\- - - - -

Danny stood between Steve's legs, stroking his cock slowly, oh so slowly, he'd had Steve on edge for seven, nearly eight hours. His cock and balls had to be aching, more than aching Danny figured. He was providing Steve with enough friction, enough stimulation to keep him teetering on the edge but not enough to push him over it, not that he'd actually get any relief if he did. The strap of leather wrapped tightly around his scrotum prevented any actual release until it was removed. Danny delighted in using it on people who were tough to break, or who simply enjoyed it. One of his favourite whores would actually pay Danny to strap him down for a few hours, keep his balls locked up and have his men run train on him till he was begging and sobbing for release, they were some of Danny's favourite nights really.

Steve shuddered, “Please...please...” 

Danny figured the detective must be getting delirious now. Having lost track of time and anything but the ache between his legs.

“You know what the price is Steven.” He commented, letting his hand drift down and flip on the vibe wand again, the low, slow, pulsing hum of his particular toy drew a fantastic mewl from the cop who shook his head, he wasn't going to break. Not yet.

Danny sighed and turned the vibe off, removing it with a near violent jerk of his hand making Steve scream out. Danny liked hearing men scream, he particularly liked hearing this man scream, so he grabbed the lube slicked up a rather large, thick dildo, he pressed down on Steve's stomach with his hand and drove the fake phallus into Steve with one hard thrust. 

The sound Steve made nearly made Danny cum in his pants, but he had more control than that. He slowly dragged the cock out of Steve, making him feel every inch before driving it back in hard and fast.

“You see what you're making me do Steven?” He growled, “It doesn't have to be like this you know. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know. Just tell me what I want to know and I'll give you what you want...what you need.” He kept thrusting the dildo into Steve, making him scream but watching for that tell-tale sign he was close, “Tell me everything and I'll make you cum harder than you've ever cum in your life.” When he got there Danny pressed the cock deep as it would go and left it there, moving around to purr into Steve's ear as the other man sobbed, “You want that...don't you? To cum? To get some relief."

“Y-yes.” Steve admitted, he did, his cock hurt, his balls ached, he'd been teetering on the edge for so long it was agony, absolute agony.

“Then tell me what I want to know!” Danny growled in his.

Steve shook his head, “I can't.” 

“No no, you won't Steven, and that is very different.” He slid his hand down gave the head of his cock a couple quick pumps with his hand making Steve keen and strain, “Tell me Steven. Tell me and all the pain goes away. It goes away replaced with a blinding pleasure like you've never felt.”

Steve panted, whined, god he wanted it, needed it, Danny was right. But he was wrong too, Steve was a member of the HPD and he would never, betray his force or the people he was sworn to protect.

\- - - - -

Four hours later Danny sat in a chair watching Steve, he was really starting to think the other man wasn't actually going to break. Twelve hours nearly was an impressive record. The vibrating butt plug he'd pressed into Steve had been in his ass for nearly an hour, it pulsed slow, but hard about every fifteen seconds, giving Steve just enough pleasure but as with everything not enough. Steve's muscles trembled, his skin was covered in sweat.

“You know Steven I'm starting to worry about you. They say you could consult a doctor for an erection lasting more than four hours and we are well past that now.” Danny spoke almost conversationally. “Is it really worth it Steven? The pain, the agony you must be in hmm?”

Steve writhed as much as he could on the chair, he hurt so bad, so fucking bad, he didn't know if he ever wouldn't hurt again.

“Alright.” The word fell from his lips as something deep inside him snapped.

Danny blinked, surely he couldn't have heard that right. He got to his feet and moved to stand between Steve's legs, gently rubbing the twitching flesh, “Say again?”

Tears slipped down Steve's cheeks as he forced his eyes open, “Alright.” He choked the word out.

“Alright?”

Steve shuddered as another pulse made his dick twitch, “L-let me cum and I'll tell you everything I swear.”

Danny laughed, “Oh no Steven, that's not how this works. You tell me everything first and then I'll fuck you till you're cumming like a fucking geyser, I'll give you the best goddamn orgasm you've ever had.” He ran a finger gently along the vein that ran along the bottom of Steve's aching cock, “And better than that, anytime you bring me information? I'll fuck you again, a reward for being such a good boy for me.”

Steve sobbed softly but nodded, “Okay, okay.”

Danny purred, “Good boy.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the recording app. He started it up and set the phone on Steve's chest, “Talk.”

And he did, it was stuttering at first, punctuated with broken moans as Danny stroked his cock and occasionally sucked on the head of it. It took about half an hour for Steve to answer all of Danny's questions and give him the information he wanted but Danny got it. He saved the recording and put his phone off to the side.

“You were such a good boy Steven.” Danny turned the plug off and pulled it out of Steve's ass. 

“Please...please boss, please.” Steve sobbed, wriggling on the chair.

“Boss, I like that. Keep calling me that.” Danny smirked, undoing his pants and letting them drop, giving a groan as his cock sprung free.

He stepped up, grabbing the lube and slicking his cock. He rubbed the head against Steve's well-stretched hole. Steve actually mewled at the feeling.

“You want this?”

Steve nodded, “Yes, yes Boss.”

“Ask for it.”

Steve whimpered, “Fuck me please Boss, fuck me so good.”

Danny groaned, “Good boy.”

The sound that pulled from Steve as Danny thrust into him echoed off the walls. Danny gripped Steve's thighs tightly as he adjusted to the hot tightness of Steve's ass. 

“Fuck McGarrett, so good.”

Danny's grip tightened till it was nearly painful, not that Steve could really tell one pain from the other at the moment. He rolled his hips back and then thrust back in slowly. He kept up this slow, tortuous pace until Steve sobbed and begged for more.

“More? You want more?”

Steve nodded, “yes, yes Boss please. Fuck me hard and deep, make me beg you to cum on your cock I need it!”

Danny groaned, “Sorta sounds like you're asking me to make you my bitch...is that what you want Steven?”

Steve shuddered hard from head to toe, “Yes. God yes, make me your bitch Danny, please.”

Danny smacked Steve's balls making him squeal, “Who am I?”

“Boss! You're my Boss!” He keened, “Please...please Boss, make me your bitch!”

Danny stroked Steve's aching balls then to soothe the sting from the slap, “That's better.” He ground into him making Steve whine and wriggle before he gripped his hips tightly. “Scream for me like the bitch you are Steven.”

And scream he did, as Danny ploughed into him Steve's head threw back as much as it could and he screamed, he howled, he sobbed. When Danny pushed him to a completely dry release Steve made an inhuman noise of pleasure mixed with frustration while Danny growled and praised him for taking it so well. Steve didn't know how long Danny fucked him for, time had long since lost all meaning and soon he was begging and babbling incoherently.

“Who are you?” Danny's voice reached his ears.

“Your bitch!” He managed, sobbing as his mind broke a little more the longer Danny fucked him and the more often he used his new 'title'.

“Good boy, now cum like the bitch you are.” Danny popped the snap on the cock ring/ball restraint and grabbed Steve's cock, jerking it hard and fast as he continued drilling his ass.

Steve exploded, or at least it felt like he did. His back bowed hard in the restraints as his cock erupted, rope after rope of cum spurting from his cock with the powerful spasms of his release, he felt it hit his face and didn't care, he painted his chest, stomach, neck, face, hair, he was pretty sure at least one went over his head and hit the floor behind him. His vision whited out, he was pretty sure his ears were ringing. The last thing he recalled before his world went black was Danny's pleasured and triumphant roar as he buried deep and started to fill him with cum.

Danny spilled into Steve McGarrett with a sound of pure pleasure and triumph. He ground into him as he released, his hand still pumping Steve's cock. He laughed as he felt Steve go limp, but while his body was spent, his cock continued to pump out cum, a bit more sluggishly now but still.

He panted as his release ebbed and he pulled out of McGarrett, smirking at the cum-covered mess the Detective had made of himself. He pulled up his pants, tucked himself away and moved to grab his phone. He took pictures, lots of pictures of McGarrett's unconscious face, streaks of cum on lips and in his hair, of his chest and stomach which looked closer to a glazed donut than anything else and finally he crouched down and took some pictures of his ravaged hole. Red, swollen, clearly well fucked. He pressed three fingers in, spread them open and took another picture of the abused walls of his rectum. 

Satisfied he had what he needed both the audio recording and the pictures Danny pocketed his phone and began to untie Steve. He hummed a moment and pulled his phone out again, dialing one of his 'associates'.

“It's me, have Maria turn down my bed and run a warm bath in my large tub. I'll be up in a few minutes and I ain't alone. I want everyone out except Maria and the cook. The guards can stay at the front and back doors but everyone else, gone you got it?”

“Got it boss.”

Danny's cock twitched at the word, probably would for a while thanks to Steve but he was okay with that. Knowing things were going well upstairs Danny moved to get a gurney, which he had many uses for, thank you. He carefully lifted Steve's limp body onto it, shivering at the low groan the unconscious man made. He stroked Steve's hair gently, tenderly even.

“It's okay Steven, you just rest now sweetheart.” He pressed a lingering kiss to the man's forehead, careful of the cum streaks and spoke again, “You're safe, your Boss will keep you safe, I promise.”

He unlocked the wheels of the gurney again and pushed it towards his private elevator which went straight up to his Master suite on the top floor of his four-storey mansion. The elevator was one of only two ways into or out of the suite and both had extreme security.

Danny pressed the PH button, holding it while the thumbprint scanner did its job, wiping it down once it beeped and then moved to hold his eye in position for the retinal scan. Once the elevator was moving Danny looked at the Steve again. The other man's muscles still twitched with exhaustion and strain, the puddles and stripes of cum were drying on his skin, matting the hair on his chest and stomach, and head. But Danny'd take care of that, he'd take care of all of that once they got upstairs.

Danny had a new toy and while it was broken at the moment, Danny would fix it. With tenderness and care Danny would fix it because his knew toy would be no good to him completely broken.

To Be Continued...


End file.
